Acaso
by Lady Kourin
Summary: Em meio a uma viagem ele conhece a mulher de sua vida. Radamanthis e Pandora. Side Story de 'Memórias'
1. Vidas Paralelas

Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics." 

_"Em meio a uma viagem ele conhece a mulher de sua vida. Side Story de 'Memórias' – Radamanthys e Pandora."_

**Acaso**

**Capítulo 1 – Vidas paralelas**

- Onde pensa que vai Senhor Radamanthys? – perguntou a criada.

- Ora, onde mais... vo-vou buscar meus tacos e jogar críquete! Isso! – respondeu cautelosamente.

- Como?! Se o depósito é para o outro lado? – retrucou. – Além do mais, nessa direção está o quarto da minha filha Mariah. O que me diz?

Engoliu em seco. – Bem... é? Verdade! Como posso ser tão distraído... o depósito é para o outro lado mesmo... Dona Melina, diga ao papai para não me esperar para o jantar! – mudou o rumo e saiu às pressas.

- Espere! Por que? – perguntou.

- Vou sair com uns amigos! Até mais! – gritou ao longe. Logo sumiu da vista da criada que balançou a cabeça em desaprovação e foi em direção à área de serviço.

Mariah não estava em seu quarto como pensava sua mãe, estava colhendo romãs para a Senhora Williams. Ela não era empregada como sua mãe, era dama da companhia da dona da casa. Ia a festas, participava do chá das cinco e a acompanhava em suas viagens turísticas. Havia recebido a melhor educação inglesa e estudou nos melhores colégios. Era uma moça encantadora de traços delicados e porte de princesa.

- Essas são perfeitas! – pensou alto. – Oh!

- Não mais que você... Mariah.

- Senhor Radamanthis! – soltou-se do alcance de suas mãos rapidamente. Recolheu a cesta e as frutas que havia derrubado no chão. – O que faz aqui?

- Estava apenas passando quando vi você aqui... – aproximou-se novamente. – Não deixe de trancar a porta do seu quarto de noite, porque os gatos sabem abrir as portas...

Ela sorriu e o observou sair lentamente. Tomou a cesta e foi até a cozinha.

- Mariah! Romãs?

- Sim, mamãe. São para a Senhora Williams, essas frutas são ótimas para curar os males da garganta. – respondeu. – Está apreensiva?

- Estou. Você anda se encontrando com o Senhor Radamanthis, hã? Não minta para mim...

- Estou mamãe. Mas não fui eu quem começou com tudo... e eu o amo!

- Era o que eu mais temia... Afaste-se deste rapaz, ele nunca iria querer compromisso com a filha da criada...

- As coisas não são bem assim, mamãe...

A madrugada apontava no horizonte quando Radamanthys chegou em casa. Farra, mulheres e álcool eram uma constante em suas noites de fins de semana. Desta vez não estava entorpecido, podia caminhar livremente e sua mente estava apenas um pouco confusa.

- Lembra que eu falei que a noite é perigosa?

- Radamanthis! – exclamou. Ele sorriu. – O que pensa que vai fazer?

A tomou num beijo e deixou suas mãos percorrerem o corpo alvo e macio. O sono e o cansaço os venceu logo ao raiar do dia...

- Alguém bateu na porta... rada...

- Não... é sua imaginação. – fechou os olhos.

Mais uma batida na porta e: - Filha, não esqueça de que a Senhora Williams quer vê-la logo às seis e... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! – soltou o copo que carregava consigo. O grito acordou a todos da casa que logo se juntaram próximas à senhora de meia idade em choque.

- Radamanthis! – exclamou a Senhora Williams.

- Como você explica isso, meu filho??! – perguntou seu pai incrédulo.

- Mi-minha filha... – sussurrou a criada antes de ter uma vertigem.

Mais uma vez ele engoliu em seco: - Er... pai, mãe... vocês aqui tão cedo... ela, bem ela tava com frio essa noite e...

- Calado! Você sabe que não deve se envolver com a criadagem! E Mariah! Eu lhe tenho como uma filha como explica isso??? – falou a senhora de cabelos grisalhos segurado a gola do robe creme.

A moça não respondeu e caiu em prantos, puxou o lençol e correu para o banheiro deixando o rapaz desprotegido.

- Opa... – prontamente buscou o travesseiro para cobrir-lhe as vergonhas. – Ai que dor de cabeça... – comentou baixinho num tom de ironia.

Já passava do meio-dia quando ele adentrou o escritório do pai, a conversa iria ser bem longa...

- Radamanthis, quero que saiba que estou orgulhoso de você filho, ela é uma moça bem gostosa... er quero dizer, bem apessoada. – comentou o pai. – Teve a quem puxar.

- Hehe...

- Bom, foi sua mãe que me obrigou a conversar com você a portas fechadas. Ela acha que devo te dar um corretivo, afinal a moça era virgem, filha da empregada e...

- A segunda parte sim, mas a primeira... – comentou com um riso no canto da boca.

- Sério? Nossa... aham. Bem, então mesmo contra minha vontade terei de lhe aplicar um corretivo! – pegou uma pasta e a colocou sobre a mesa.

- O que é isso, pai? Um novo tipo de cinto-castigador-de-filhos?

- É um inventário de viagem e reunião de um grupo de negócios alemão que estou contatando. – abriu a pasta e pediu para que ele examinasse.

- Sim, isto aqui está bem explicado, e tem tudo o que fazer e falar nas reuniões e encontros... Mas para que isso? Peraí, não me diga que...

- Sim. Sua mãe quer que eu comece a lhe encaminhar nos negócios da família para evitar cenas como a de hoje de manhã.

- E ela quer que eu faça voto de castidade? – zombou.

- Não, mas que tenha respeito e saiba tratar a sua futura esposa. Blá blá blá... bem, coisas dela... – sorriu. – E não se preocupe, na minha época eu fazia o mesmo... hehehe

- Sei... Mas aí vou ter que passar esta temporada na Alemanha?

- Isso mesmo. São dois meses de negociações e espero que possa atender as minhas espectativas, filho.

- Eu tentarei, pai.

No dia seguinte, nas primeiras horas da manhã, ele estava no avião em direção ao seu destino.

- Será que ele vai ficar bem, querido? – perguntou apreensiva.

- Vai. O menino é inteligente e conhece bem os meus clientes. Não se preocupe à toa. Já está mais que na hora dele seguir um rumo na sua vida.

Ela concordou balançando a cabeça.

xOx

Ela ouviu um barulho estranho no vidro da janela, seguido por um canto de pássaro.

- Um pássaro aqui? Há tempos não vejo outro ser vivo que não minha própria existência... – falou vagamente. – Será algum aviso...? Não...

Foi até a janela e abriu a fechadura de ferro antiga. O vento entrou com muita força e quase levou embora os negros cabelos da moça de pele alva como a neve. O frio da montanha começou a incomodar e queimar sua tez. Fechou e voltou para sua harpa e tocou canções tristes.

- Senhorita Heinstien! – falou o senhor de meia idade e bigodes bem desenhados. – Um de seus sócios está lhe aguardando na biblioteca para uma reunião de rotina.

- Sei... peça para que espere um pouco mais, Adolf. Irei trocar esta roupa.

- Sim, senhorita. – saiu.

Depois de um certo chá de cadeira tomado pelo sócio, a reunião começou:

- Senhorita Pandora, os lucros estam um pouco baixos nessa temporada. A nossa propaganda está cada vez mais ineficiente e nas fábricas alguns trabalhadores estam bastante revoltados com a jornada de trabalho...

- Sei... O que os outros sócios acham que devo fazer? – pôs a mão no queixo e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Como sua participação é de 52 porcento, precisamos que a senhorita tome medidas de contenção, tais como... – o homem foi interrompido pelo celular. – Perdão.

- Sem problemas. – ela respondeu e observou o homem falar ao celular.

Algum tempo depois: - Ótimas notícias! – ele falou animado. – O chefe da equipe de marketing ligou para informar que há uma ótima oportunidade de negócio agora nesses próximos dias!

- Qual oportunidade? – ela perguntou sem muito interesse.

- Haverá na capital Frankfurt, um evento de comerciantes de toda a Europa. Melhor oportunidade de negócio não existe! – falou empolgado.

- Certamente. Que tipo de comerciantes irão participar deste encontro? – perguntou.

- Exportadores de gêneros alimentícios e pecuaristas. – sorriu sem jeito.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas: - Sabe que eu não suporto esse tipo de gente, se acham os donos da Europa e os únicos mais ricos...

- Perdão, senhorita. – a interrompeu por um breve instante. – Mas, nossa situação atual pede este esforço de sua parte. Tudo o que nós, os sócios minoritários poderíamos fazer, já fizemos...

- Tudo bem, deixe as instruções com Adolf. E não deixe de me informar o resultados das negociações.

- Certamente. Tenha um bom dia. – o homem despediu-se e saiu apressado da sala.

"_Era só o que me faltava. Vou ao templo meditar, meu senhor está me chamando..."_ pensou ela massageando os ombros. As reuniões eram muito cansativas, porém necessárias.

No templo, ela ficou algumas horas meditando e voltou para a Harpa, sua única companhia. Vez por outra, Adolf, seu tutor a escutava tocar, mas raras eram às vezes que isso acontecia.

A solidão era sua única companhia, e Hades seu único motivo de vida, pelo menos até sua ida para Frankfurt...

**Continua...**

xOx

**Nota da Autora:**

_Ois! Essa história nasceu de um comentário que recebi pela fic 'Memórias', onde me pediam para escrever a vida dos dois antes de sua separação e o tempo que permaneceram juntos... bem, aí está, espero que tenham gostado..._

_Era para ser um one shot, mas ia ficar muito grande... hehehe dividi em alguns capítulos... aguardo reviews!!! _

_E para entender a história, não deixe de ler: 'Memórias'. _

Lady Kourin

_Janeiro/2007_

xOx


	2. Encontro

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

_"Em meio a uma viagem ele conhece a mulher de sua vida. Side Story de 'Memórias' – Radamanthys e Pandora."_

**Acaso**

**Capítulo 2 – Encontro **

- Tem certeza de que este é o meu melhor vestido, Adolf?

- Foi feito especialmente para a ocasião, Senhorita. – respondeu o senhor passando a mão nos cabelos já grisalhos. Ele sabia o quanto era difícil agradar a sua patroa desde criança ela sempre foi muito exigente.

- Não acha que está... Preto demais?

O senhor arregalou os olhos: - Mas, senhorita... Suas roupas são todas em tons escuros e o preto é sua cor preferida. E por sinal lhe caem muito bem.

- É verdade, tem razão, Adolf. – respondeu ela sem muito entusiasmo. – Sabe que não gosto de sair do meu castelo... Espero que tudo termine logo.

- Senhorita. Sairemos em quinze minutos, o chofer já está pronto. – disse o homem de meia-idade impecável em seu smoking e gel até nos bigodes. – Esperaremos pela senhorita no hall do castelo. Com sua licença...

- Não vou demorar, Adolf. – respondeu ela, colocando seu inseparável colar e sua pulseira de serpente.

Olhou o pôr-do-sol da sua janela, algo lhe dizia que essa noite seria inesquecível... Bobagem.

xOx

- Por favor. Serviço de quarto? Quero pedir para o quarto 3050, a garrafa de uísque da melhor qualidade que vocês tem por aí. Sem demoras, por favor.. – desligou o telefone e foi até a varanda.

_"O que não faz o dinheiro..."_ pensou. Estava entediado, fazia apenas três horas que ele havia chegado ao hotel com o pretexto de descansar um pouco até o evento, mas não conseguia.

Em pouco tempo já conhecia cada pedacinho dos 80 metros quadrados do seu quarto de hotel, uma suíte presidencial muito luxuosa. Tédio.

- Calma, calma... que o maldito evento, ou melhor jantar será daqui a poucas horas. É melhor descansar... – falou para si na tentativa de acalmar seus ânimos.

Deitou sobre a cama de lençóis macios e travesseiros de plumas importadas que mais pareciam nuvens de tão macias. Estendeu a mão num gesto preguiçoso e pegou o telefone. Discou e esperou que um certo alguém atendesse, porém...

- Alô?

- Radamanthys?

- Mãe? – perguntou sem muito interesse.

- Sim, já está com saudades? Estou quase morrendo meu filho, mas tudo isso é para seu bem. – falou com a voz chorosa. – Está dando tudo certo?

- Sim, mamãe... – falou entediado. – O jantar é daqui a poucas horas, não há com o que se preocupar.

- Que bom, não deixe de ligar para a mamãe, ta? Eu fico muito preocupada com você... um beijo!

- Um beijo para a senhora também, mãe. – desligou e deu um soco na cama. – Bem que podia ter sido a Mariah... pft...

Agora de posse da garrafa de Uísque, ele tomou alguns goles e começou a colocar seu smoking.

_"Droga de roupa de gala... Muito desconfortável, mas a sociedade impõe isso... bah."_ pensou arrumando a faixa sobre a cintura.

Depois de alguns minutos, após buscar as chaves e trancar a porta, ele dirigiu-se para o local do jantar no seu carro esportivo.

xOx

Várias mesas e muitas pessoas importantes preenchiam o local do jantar que era um badalado restaurante de Frankfurt, fechado exclusivamente para o evento. A presença da imprensa foi proibida para não atrapalhar as negociações dos convidados.

O jantar logo foi servido, feito pelo melhor chef da cidade e um dos melhores do mundo. Uma extensa variedade de comidas típicas alemãs que não só encantavam os olhos como o paladar.

- Senhor Rodejann(1), este Shucrute(2) está uma maravilha! – repetiu diversas vezes até terminar o prato. – Quero que o senhor possa preparar o biffet do casamento da minha filha! – comentou um senhor loiro sentado na mesa principal.

- Oh mon die! Ces´t Manefique(3)! – exclamou o francês de cavanhaque da mesa do lado.

- Ah! Adolf! Meu predileto! Kasseler(4)! – exclamou em felicidade.

- Senhorita, este chef é bastante talentoso! – comentou o seu acompanhante.

- Sem dúvidas! Hmm... – saboreou o prato.

Ao mesmo tempo em outra mesa:

- Richard... – chamou o rapaz.

- O que foi?

- Isso aqui não ta bom, não...

- Como? Não tá bom? – respondeu o moreno. – Estamos na Alemanha, aqui só tem comidas gordurosas...

- É verdade, eu havia me esquecido. – respondeu sem graça. Olhou para a mesa ao lado e abriu mais os seus olhos deixando o queixo cair por alguns segundos.

- O que foi, Radamanthys? – perguntou Richard.

- É que a comida da Alemanha agora não me parece tão gordurosa, pelo contrário, saborosa...

- Ta louco?

- Fiquei... vamos nos aproximar daquela mesa ali. Será o nosso primeiro contato de negócios... – deixou escapar um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Hã?! – o rapaz o acompanhou.

xOx

Pandora havia sido convidada a ir neste evento por seu sócio e como não imaginava estava se divertindo e até conseguindo fazer ótimos negócios.

- Adolf, vamos salvar a empresa!

- Que bom, senhorita. – o homem se levantou. – Perdão senhorita, preciso ir ao toalete.

- Sem problemas, Adolf. – ela respondeu e serviu-se de mais um gole do vinho branco.

- _Excuse me, lady._(5) – falou em tom cortês. – Meu nome é Radamanthys Williams, minha família é exportadora de produtos agrícolas e controlamos metade das exportações inglesas. E este aqui Richard Strokes, meu sócio. Podemos nos sentar?

- Sim, por favor. – respondeu ela educamente. Abriu um sorriso discreto. O homem a sua frente era alto, de bom porte, com cabelos em tom de loiro acinzentado e olhos cor-de-mel. Sua voz era doce e sua forma de se expressar polida e cautelosa, era o melhor exemplo de _gentleman_ que poderia conhecer. O seu sócio era moreno com a pele levemente bronzeada e olhos pretos, trazia o semblante carregado de curiosidade consigo.

Depois de algumas conversas, negociações, os dois riam ao ouvir qualquer coisa que Adolf tentasse contar como uma piada. Logo o jantar foi servido e ambos se serviram de alguns cálices de vinho francês, da melhor marca. O baile começou.

- Senhorita... gostaria de acompanhar-me nesta dança?

- Sim, claro. – mirou em seus olhos e lançou-lhe um sorriso. Sentiu as maçãs do rosto arderem por alguns momentos. Nunca havia sido cortejada nem muito menos convidada para dançar, viveu todos os seus dias no castelo e em função de Hades.

O salão estava cheio, todos ali desejavam se divertir e dançar uma boa música. Os dois dançaram algumas músicas ora lentas ora mais agitadas e depois se dirigiram para a sacada do restaurante que dava de frente para um belo jardim e uma linda fonte. A noite estava iluminada e as estrelas faziam os mais belos desenhos no céu. Tudo era perfeito. Mesmo estando longe da pista de dança, conseguiam ouvir as melodias do baile como uma música ambiente.

- Sabe, eu sempre quis chegar até as estrelas. - olhou para cima. - Desde pequeno tenho uma admiração especial por elas... É como se de alguma forma pertencesse a elas... haha é até uma bobagem te dizer isso.

- Não, não é não. - ela o encarou. - Dizem os antigos que as estrelas são obras dos deuses e que este céu que vemos é obra de Zeus...

Ele olhou em seus olhos com curiosidade: - Então você também acredita nessas lendas? Na mitologia grega? Sou fascinado por isso...

- Sim., também me interesso. - _"Você não sabe o quanto são certas... e que não passam da mais pura verdade."_ - suspirou.

Ele percebeu que isso a deixava um tanto entristecida e logo mudou o assunto. - Ah... esta música é minha preferida... Dança comigo?

- Sim. - ela estendeu a mão para o cavalheiro a sua frente e foi embalada pela canção. Uma corrente elétrica passou por seu corpo quando sentiu o contato com o corpo do rapaz. Diferente dela, ele ainda tinha o calor da vida, era tão bom sentir aquele calor.

- Você está um pouco gelada, está nervosa? – sorriu com ternura.

- Não... - corou. Perdeu as palavras. Sentiu o rosto dele tocar o seu e pôde sentir aquele perfume forte e inebriante que sentira durante as outras danças. _"Amadeirado porém com notas cítricas... perfeito."_ pensou encabulada. Sentiu a sua cabeça rodar, o coração parecia que ia sair do peito.

Ele afastou um pouco seu rosto e sorriu ao ver a expressão de satisfação na face da bela jovem. Agiu por instinto, como todo homem e tomou-a num beijo sem avisos a deixando sem fôlego. Ela se afastou rapidamente dele interrompendo a dança, ainda ofegante. Olhou para ele com olhos de fúria, com a ponta dos dedos tocou os lábios ainda molhados.

- Não... me olhe assim. - abaixou o olhar. - Eu simplesmente não resisti a sua beleza... Perdão se a desrespeitei.

Ela saiu dali sem olhar para trás, pensando apenas em tirar o gosto daquele rapaz de seus lábios. Não poderia jamais se envolver com alguém. Devia obediência ao seu senhor...

**Continua...**

xOx

**Notas do Texto:**

_(1) Rodejann – sobrenome de uma família alemã que imigrou para o Brasil em 1700._

_(2) Shucrute – é um refogado de repolho e molho. Prato altamente tradicional da culinária alemã._

_(3) Oh mon die! Cest´manefique! – em francês: Oh meu deus! Está uma maravilha! peço perdão se a grafia estiver errada.. hehehe não sou muito boa em Francês..._

_(4) Kasseler – prato alemão composto por uma batata recheada com um creme de pão, caldo de carne e mel. _

_(5) Excuse me, Lady. – em inglês: Com sua licença, Senhorita._

xOx

**Nota da Autora:**

_Ois! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... achei o encontro deles um tanto 'obra do destino'... heheheh Então me mandem suas opiniões... como ta a fic, como estou escrevendo, qualquer coisa:P _

_Bem, eu esqueci de colocar umas notas no capítulo passado, então lá vai! _

**_Críquete: _**_um dos mais populares e tradicionais jogos da Inglaterra, foi criado na Idade Medieval e sempre foi associado ao campo, aos fazendeiros. Consiste em fazer a bola passar por entre um aro de metal fixado no chão. Uma de suas variações é jogar com cavalos, as regras continuam as mesmas, mas o tamanho dos tacos é adequado ao uso com os cavalos. _

**_Workshire:_**_ na verdade eu coloquei a grafia errada.. hehehe é Yorkshire, um pequeno distrito da Inglaterra._

_Até o próximo capítulo!! E perdão pela demora... hehehe_

_E para fazer uma escritora feliz, não esqueça: **deixe seu comentário!** \o/_

**Lady Kourin **

_Janeiro/2007_

xOx


	3. Fuga

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"_Em meio a uma viagem ele conhece a mulher de sua vida. Side Story de 'Memórias' – Radamanthys e Pandora."_

**Acaso**

**Capítulo 3 – Fuga **

Uma terrível dor-de-cabeça e duas belas moças ao lado denunciavam que o fim de noite foi interessante e a ressaca péssima. Radamanthys abriu os olhos lentamente procurando não enxergar a pouca luz que vinha das cortinas fechadas. Seu hálito não era dos melhores.

Uma batidinha na porta e ouviu alguém exclamar em voz alta acordando quase toda a ala do hotel: - _Oh my!_(1) Você ta com duas, cara!

Em resposta, o moreno que acabara de entrar ouviu um grunido e uma resposta mal criada: - Não tem mais o que fazer não? Richard!

O moreno sorriu. Radamanthys puxou o lençol que o cobria, levantou da cama e cobriu o corpo indo para o chuveiro.

- Livre-se dessas duas. Dê-lhes seu pagamento. – caiu na água morna massageando a testa. _"Arg.. Maldita dor-de-cabeça..."_

- Sim, senhor. – falou o moreno recolhendo as roupas mínimas das moças pelo quarto.

As duas jaziam descobertas na cama de Radamanthys. Não precisou nem pensar para que uma delas acordasse. A moça levantou e pegou as roupas das mãos do moreno e acordou a amiga.

- Senhoritas, aqui está o seu pagamento. – falou sem deixar de notar a beleza das moças ainda de seios descobertos. Sorriu maliciosamente.

Elas vestiram as roupas e sairam sem fazer barulho. Ele voltou-se para a saída do quarto e falou: - Radamanthys, melhor se apressar... o café-da-manhã do hotel está para encerrar, pelo visto você vai precisar de uma boa comida... Até mais. – saiu seguindo o rastro das moças, quem sabe teria mais alguns lençóis abarrotados para a camareira arrumar. Ouviu radamanthys responder a sua brincadeira com palavras nada educadas.

xOx

- Adolf, não reclame. Só preciso comprar algumas coisas e depois voltar para o Castelo. Eu sei que você não está bem, mas faça este esforço por mim... – ela encostou a mão na porta.

O senhor de meia idade abriu a porta devagar. Estava trajando um robe cinza por cima do pijama e sua tez não era das melhores. Havia pegado um resfriado dos mais cruéis que se tem notícia. Não tinha condições de sair neste dia.

- Perdão, senhorita. Vou pedir ao _Bohrer_(2) para dirigir o carro. Se me der licença irei me recolher novamente.

- Tudo bem. Perdoe-me, Adolf por ter te tirado da cama. – ela falou se retirando. Tinha um mal pressentimento ao seu respeito.

Em poucos minutos, Pandora estava em uma das maiores lojas de departamentos do centro de Frankfurt. Sempre vestida em negro, ela chamava atenção por onde passava. As pessoas sempre cochichavam ao vê-la. _"Devem estar pensando: tão novinha e já viúva..."_ pensou franzindo as sobrancelhas. Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais não gostava de sair em público.

- São 360 euros, senhorita.

- Certo, vocês aceitam este cartão? – perguntou tentando não reparar no espanto do caixa ao ver sua pulseira de cobra.

- Sim. – ele respondeu meio temeroso. Ele nunca havia visto um adorno tão macabro, a serpente parecia viva enrolada no pulso da jovem.

Alguns minutos depois, o carregador a ajudou a colocar as compras em seu carro. Deu-lhe uma gorjeta deveras generosa.

- Muito bem, vamos voltar para o castelo, Bohrer.

- Lembra-se de mim, lady?

Ela voltou-se para o motorista e arregalou os olhos. Não pronunciou uma sequer palavra. Até que o barulho do motor arrancando a acordou. Ela gritou:

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!!? CADÊ O BOHRER?!

- Pelo visto, lembra-se de mim. O seu motorista ficou muito feliz em passar algumas horas naquela casa de massagem com o dinheiro que eu lhe dei... O coitado estava precisando de um pouco de diversão... – replicou sorrindo.

- Ma-mas... VOU CHAMAR A POLÍCIA! E ONDE PENSA QUE ESTÁ ME LEVANDO?

- Não precisa chamar a polícia. Eu apenas quero conversar. Vamos para o meu hotel, o restaurante de lá é simplesmente maravilhoso...

- VOCÊ É DOENTE? COMO ACHA QUE VAI SE SAFAR DEPOIS DE ME RAPTAR, SEU MONSTRO! VOU TE PROCESSAR!

- Não vou precisar disso... – ele parou o carro em frente a um luxuoso hotel. – Vamos subir um pouco.

Ela estava perplexa. Como ele poderia estar tão confiante e não demonstrar nenhum sentimento ao te-la raptado e subornado o seu motorista... sem dúvidas era um cafajeste de marca maior. Mas então por que ela o acompanhou? Será por que ela não sentiu nenhuma ameaça vinda dele, ou por que queria mais desde o seu encontro no jantar? Ninguém sabe.

- Espero que seja algo importante, pois depois disso você irá para a cadeia. – falou num tom ríspido.

Ele sorriu. Abriu a porta de sua suíte e a deixou entrar. Silenciosamente apertou o botão que trancava a fechadura. Ali estavam na enorme suíte presidencial. Na sacada da suíte tinha uma mesa adornada com flores e velas aromáticas, um delicioso convite de chá das cinco, no melhor do estilo inglês.

- Convido-a para me acompanhar neste chá. – falou em tom doce. Ela sentou-se a mesa e o observou, qualquer movimento suspeito e não hesitaria em mata-lo. – Primeiro, perdoe-me por meus modos. Raptar uma dama, não é coisa para um gentleman.

- Sem dúvidas, senhor Williams.

- Peço que me chame de Radamanthys. – ele sorriu. Serviu-lhe uma xícara de chá de erva mate.

- Pode me chamar de Pandora, apenas. – ela sorriu aceitando a xícara. Pegou uma fatia de bolo de amoras.

Após sorver um gole do chá ele começou: - Depois que fugiu de mim daquele modo ontem, não consegui esquece-la... Eu nunca havia encontrado uma senhorita com tamanha beleza e graça.

- Obrigada, Radamanthys. O senhor também não é um tipo fácil de encontrar... – sorriu. Seu coração batia mais forte a cada minuto.

- Mas peço-lhe que tire esta dúvida de minha mente, por que fugiu daquela forma?

- Eu-eu... – ela não conseguiu terminar, foi tomada pelos lábios dele num beijo ardente e roubado.

Apartou o beijo: - Por que? Se parecia gostar de meus lábios...

Ela o encarou ofegante. Nunca havia acontecido nada parecido com ela antes, sempre dedicada a Hades, ela nunca viveu uma 'vida terrena' com tanta intensidade. Ele parecia querer lhe mostrar tudo isto... Ela sorriu. Havia entendido, Hades estava a compensando por seu esforço. Não perderia aquele momento por nada. Beijou como uma resposta afirmativa a tudo o que ele pudesse fazer. E o fez.

Ele a beijou com mais intensidade e buscou o zíper de seu vestido. Ela o apartou ofegante:

- Não está indo rápido demais, Radamanthys?

- Não farei nada que você não queira, Pandora. – olhou-a com olhos de desejo e retrucou: - Ou tem medo do que posso fazer?

Ela sentiu sua face corar e arder tal qual tivesse exposta ao sol por algumas horas. Seu coração bateu mais rápido. Por alguns segundos pensou em retrucar, em dizer que sim, mas não conseguiu. Ele então, a segurou nos braços e a levou para um local mais apropriado.

- Onde... está me levando?

Ele sorriu malicioso em resposta. A colocou na cama de lençóis macios e colchão fofinho. Limitou-se apenas a tirar sua camisa para que ela pudesse vê-lo. Percebeu a coloração nas bochechas de garota. Deitou-se por cima dela e a beijou deixando suas mãos escorregarem por seu corpo.

Ela apartou o beijo e olhou em seus olhos. Empurrou-o com uma mão e levantou-se da cama. Passou a mão nos cabelos jogando-os para trás e deu-lhe as costas. O rapaz apenas observou.

- Veja que não poderei recusar seu convite, senhor Williams. – sorriu com volúpia. Ele deixou um sorriso escapar pelo canto a boca. Ela afastou os cabelos e abriu o zíper de sua roupa deixando-a cair no chão, mostrando sua roupa intima tão negra quanto o vestido.

Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou. Passando suas mãos por suas costas, ela fazia o mesmo. Esbarrou em uma das peças abrindo-a rapidamente. Livrou-a daquele sutiã preto rendado revelando seus alvos e bem desenhados seios. Ela corou. Continuou os beijos que agora desciam por seu colo desnudo parando em seu umbigo. Ela sentiu um arrepio que tomou conta de si desde os pés até a cabeça. Ele a deitou na cama.

Continuou a beija-la dessa vez voltando para cima, acariciando seus seios com a língua. Ela passeou sua mão pelo tórax dele parando no botão de sua calça, abriu e explorou o corpo dele. Ele sorriu e rapidamente livrou-a daquela peça.

A beijou novamente e puxou a última peça negra que cobria seu alvo corpo, atirando-a para longe. Agora ela seria sua, como havia desejado desde o começo, desde quando se conheceram. Logo se livrou de sua última peça também.

A noite estava apenas por começar para estes dois amantes. Na abóbada estrelada, duas pontos brilhavam com mais intensidade, ambos com um brilho negro não mais que o próprio ébano. O brilhou se tornou um só.

xOx

Era alta madrugada, já passava da meia-noite. O telefone que estava sobre o sofá da suíte tocou fazendo-a acordar. Levantou-se sem preocupar-se em cobrir o corpo, apenas duas luzes estavam ligadas na salinha, mal iluminando o lugar. Ela pegou o telefone e atendeu:

- Alô? Adolf? – ela sorriu. – Não se preocupe comigo, estou muito bem... Ligue para o Bahrer e diga que volte para o castelo. Tenha uma boa noite, Adolf. – desligou o aparelho de celular.

Ela voltou para o quarto a passos lentos e silenciosos. Olhou para o homem que jazia na cama num sono quase profundo. Apenas seus longos cabelos cobriam-lhe frente, jogou-os para trás. Aproximou-se da cama devagar...

- Será uma deusa que adentrou meu quarto? Ou uma ninfa com sua tamanha beleza? – sorriu ligando uma luminária próxima à cama para enxergar melhor.

- Você... não estava dormindo, Rada? – ela sorriu colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Sim... mas agora não tenho mais essa intenção... – ele a abraçou e a jogou na cama. – A noite é uma criança minha bela, Pandora...

xOx

- Ma-mas...?!? – o senhor de cabelos grisalhos passou a mão nos cabelos. Colocou o telefone na mesa. – O que ela está aprontando?

**Continua...**

xOx

**Notas do texto:**

_(1) Oh my! – expressão em inglês, significa: Ó meu Deus!_

_(2) Bohrer – sobrenome em alemão que significa artesão que trabalha com uma broca, um furador._

xOx

**Nota da Autora:**

Oie! Depois de muito tempo uma atualização! \o/ E a história caminha para o final... mistério...

Bem, não reclamem comigo quanto ao hentai, pois o restante deixo a cargo de suas imaginações... huhuahuahuhu... é dificil parar no meio da cena, mas é algo que já estava programado para a fic.. gomen. Quem sabe eu não termine em outro one shot...

Agradecimentos especiais a Flor de Gelo por ter comentado na fic! E por favor, não deixe de comentar... é muito importante para mim saber como anda minha história... aceito críticas também!

Bem, até o próximo capítulo!

**Lady Kourin**

_Fevereiro/2007_

xOx


	4. Destino

_Retração:__ "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"_Em meio a uma viagem ele conhece a mulher de sua vida. Side Story de 'Memórias' – Radamanthys e Pandora."_

**Acaso**

**Capítulo 4 – Destino **

Seis meses haviam se passado como uma chuva de verão, intensa e rápida. Os dois estavam a caminho do castelo dela e sabiam que teriam muito trabalho para convencer Adolf a deixa-la viajar com ele. Mesmo depois de todo o tempo que eles se conheciam...

- Por favor, Adolf... é rápido. – implorou.

- Senhorita... eu prometi aos seus pais em seu leito de morte que a protegeria de qualquer mal..

- Está dizendo que o Rada representa um mal para mim? – ela questionou inocentemente. Cruzou os braços com desdém.

- Não é isso... – ele a encarou. Passou a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos. – Não tenho como proibi-la... vá, mas qualquer coisa me ligue que rapidamente estarei lá para socorre-la.

- Tudo bem. – ela o abraçou. – Sempre achei que você era o pai que eu nunca tive...

Depois de feitas, as malas, ela caminhou até a sala onde estavam Adolf e Radamanthys. Sorriu e ordenou que as criadas pusessem as malas no carro. Iriam de avião até Londres e depois de carro até a cidade natal dele. Depois de conversar com seus pais, Radamanthys iria marcar a data do casamento.

- Vamos Rada?

- Sim, _my lady(1)_. O vôo sai daqui a uma hora. – ele sorriu.

- Lembre-se do que eu lhe falei, Senhor Williams. Esta menina é o meu tesouro, cuidado para não magoá-la. – falou Adolf sorrindo.

Depois de algumas horas de avião e mais outras de carro, os dois chegaram à fazenda dos Williams. Era uma propriedade de grande porte com vários campos verdes e árvores frutíferas em toda sua extensão. No centro estava à casa grande, pomposa e bem projetada, ela possuía o mais belo jardim a moda inglesa da sua região. Uma visão digna de cinema.

- Pandora, espero que goste dos meus pais, eles são muito conservadores mas irão se encantar com o seu jeito meigo. – ele sorriu. – Só a minha mãe que tem o temperamento mais difícil, pode parecer um pouco antipática. Mas não se importe muito com o que ela pode te dizer...

- Não vou me importar, Rada. Vamos entrar, estou nervosa. – ela respondeu dando-lhe um beijo.

De mãos dadas, os dois entraram na casa e logo chegaram a sala.

- Radamanthys! – exclamou uma senhora de idade, um tanto sem graça de sua poltrona.

A sala estava cheia de pessoas importantes e influentes no comercio local, todos amigos de seu pai. Parecia mais uma festa, sim era uma festa para poucos convidados. Criados circulavam servindo bebidas e comidas, e no canto alguns músicos produziam melodias dignas das melhores óperas da Europa.

- Você não me falou que estava tendo uma festa... e de tanto requinte... – ela comentou baixinho no ouvido dele, olhando para suas vestes negras.

- Hehe.. eu também não estava sabendo desta comemoração. – ele respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

Ainda na entrada da sala, os dois observaram o movimento. Em frente à mãe dele estava uma bela moça de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis vestida com um vestido de alcinhas azul-bebê. Trazia jóias caras e se comportava como uma verdadeira princesa. Estava numa conversa aparentemente agradável com a Senhora Williams, ambas pareciam amigas de muitas primaveras.

- Radamanthys! Que bom que chegou na hora... – falou seu pai sem notar a presença de Pandora. – Venha conhecer Elizabeth, sua noiva...

- O que disse papai? – ele alterou o tom da voz. – O que é isto aqui?

- Você não reparou, meu filho? – o senhor passou a mãos nos bigodes. – Esta, Radamanthys é sua festa de noivado, com a filha do meu grande amigo Oscar...

O rapaz sentiu que um buraco havia se aberto no chão e lentamente caiu dentro dele. Estava perplexo, não tinha outra forma para reagir, não conseguia nem se mover. Só teve condições de balbuciar:

- Não é o que está pensando, Pandora... eu-eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... – sua voz quase não saía.

Foi em vão. A moça de longos cabelos negros desapareceu dali a passos rápidos e decididos. Sem dúvida, ela havia entendido a história uma forma errada. Não era nada do que ela estava pensando...

- PANDORAAAA!!! – ele gritou correndo até a entrada da propriedade. Não havia sinal dela. Desapareceu como o vento sem deixar rastros.

Ele voltou para a festa com a mente perturbada. Mil pensamentos, mil incertezas. Trancou-se em seu quarto e tentou buscar uma solução. Não era de seu feitio ficar parado, mas naquela hora só pensava em como fazer para se desculpar, para explicar que não foi o que pareceu. Sentou-se na cama e procurou em sua mala qualquer papel ou anotação, qualquer coisa que indicasse o endereço dela.

Jogou tudo no chão e esmurrou a parede com força, não sentiu nada com o impacto, mas o quadro que estava naquela parede sim: caiu violentamente no chão.

- DROGA! EU PASSO SEIS MESES ME ENCONTRANDO COM ELA E NÃO TENHO UMA ANOTAÇÃO DE SEU ENDEREÇO! – olhou-se no espelho. – BABACA! IDIOTA...

Foi interrompido por batidas na porta. Alguém a destrancou e entrou: - Radamanthis... o que está fazendo... E a sua festa de noivado...

Ele olhou para a pessoa que havia entrado no quarto e a mandou embora. Queria ficar sozinho, para poder pensar um pouco.

Algumas horas depois, ele saiu de seu quarto e foi até a cozinha. Estranhou, mas a festa já havia terminado. Seu pai ainda estava na sala, perto dele, um forte cheiro de álcool.

- Radamanthis, eu sei que é você. Não diga não e você irá se casar com Elizabeth no próximo mês. Esse casamento é muito importante para os negócios... a impressão que ficou de você foi a pior possível, já que nem se quer cumprimentou a noiva. Prometo que isso não será problema...

- Pai... depois conversamos, não tenho cabeça para isso.

- Nem pense em procurar por Mariah, ela foi mandada para a Europa, está estudando e só voltará em três anos. – falou sério. Sua voz estava firme e não apresentava nem traço de alteração, pelo visto estava muito sóbrio.

Não respondeu, voltou para seu quarto e acabou por adormecer, o dia havia sido bem cansativo.

xOx

Ela entrou em seu castelo direto para o seu quarto e lá permaneceu incomunicável por algumas horas, até que Adolf, seu fiel mordomo-meio-pai conseguiu lhe falar:

- Minha menina... o que aconteceu? – perguntou fazendo pose de pai. Mesmo não sendo na realidade, ele cuidou dela desde que perdeu sua família. – Está chorando tanto..

- Eu não quero mais ver ele! – ela respondeu em prantos.

- Ele lhe machucou?

Ela procurou manter a calma, bebeu um copo de água com o açúcar dado por Adolf e aos poucos conseguiu contar o acontecido.

- O que vai fazer? – ele perguntou sentindo seu sangue ferver, havia avisado ao rapaz que não a fizesse chorar, porque este era o seu maior tesouro.

- Não o verei mais e... Adolf. Faça com que ele nunca mais consiga me encontrar. Apague rastros e se for necessário, faremos uma viagem para o submundo. Ele não vai poder me encontrar lá. – falou com confiança. O seu mordomo apenas balançou a cabeça. – Agora preciso descansar.

xOx

- Você não conseguiu nada? Richard? – perguntou afastando momentaneamente o aparelho do seu ouvido.

- Nada, Radamanthys. – a voz do outro lado da linha estava um pouco cortada. Ele estava na Alemanha, já fazia mais de um ano. Fora com Williams e decidiu permanecer lá por mais tempo.

- Droga. Por favor continue tentando... – ele desligou o telefone. Alguém bateu a sua porta.

- Rada? Desça meu filho, o alfaiate está na sala esperando para provar o seu terno de casamento.

- Sim, só um minuto. – ele respondeu revirando os olhos. Se tinha uma coisa que ele não conseguia era dizer não para seus pais. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele aceitou casar-se com a filha do amigo de seu pai.

"_Essa palhaçada acaba na hora em que eu conseguir encontra-la, Pandora. Vou fazer você me perdoar e ficaremos juntos com ou sem o consentimento de minha família."_ Pensou descendo as escadas para encontrar o alfaiate.

- Boa tarde, Senhor Radamanthys, esta, creio eu, será a última prova de seu terno. – falou o alfaiate cordialmente.

Ele apenas se limitou a balançar a cabeça e pegou a peça de roupa para vestir.

xOx

Enquanto isso, na biblioteca, a mãe de Radamanthys, conversava com Elizabeth e Alicia, mãe da noiva.

- Senhora Williams, não acha muito arriscado marcar essa prova de roupa aqui? – perguntou a noiva.

- Não se preocupe minha querida, estamos protegidas aqui. Mandei vigiar a porta da biblioteca. – ela colocou sua mão sobre a da noiva.

- São apenas superstições, Beth. – falou sua mãe. – Veja como está lindo o seu vestido, filha. – ela apontou para o enorme espelho que refletia a imagem da noiva com o seu vestido branco.

- Sim, realmente... – ela parecia encantada, fascinada pela roupa.

De repente ouviu-se um estrondo e quem não poderia estar ali, apareceu.

- Radamanthys! – exclamou sua mãe. – Não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento, dá azar, meu filho!

- Mas eu não sabia mamãe... – ele olhou para o semblante da noiva que tentava se esconder por detrás da mesa da biblioteca. – Você está muito linda, Elizabeth.

- Saia já! Dá azar, não pode me ver! – ela gritou.

A mãe dele tratou de expulsa-lo dali a passos rápidos. Voltou com o coração na mão.

xOx

O tempo passou rápido e a cerimônia estava prestes a começar. Ele ligou mais uma vez para o amigo...

- Tudo bem. Estarei me casando daqui a dez minutos. Mas minha busca vai continuar... – desligou o telefone.

A música começou, as pessoas se levantaram e olharam para trás, era o sinal de que a noiva estava chegando.

Ele correu até ela, contrariando o andamento da cerimônia e permaneceu fitando-a com espanto. Por alguns segundos sua tez perdeu a cor.

- Pandora! – exclamou. Seus olhos estavam pregando-lhe uma peça. Havia visto seu único amor, vestida de noiva vindo em sua direção, porém, quando tocou sua mão o encanto se desfez: era Elizabeth.

A noiva sorriu por debaixo do véu, ela não havia ouvido nada. Caminharam até o altar, ajoelhou-se e esperou que o noivo fizesse o mesmo e acabou por soltar sua mão. Olhou para o semblante do padre e viu sua cara de perplexidade. Levantou e gritou:

- NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Não me deixe aqui, Radamanthys... – desabou.

O noivo havia fugido.

xOx

"_Vaguei por todos esses dias... mas sem dinheiro não vou conseguir encontrar ela... até meu celular foi roubado..."_ pensou caminhando com dificuldade pelas ruas de sua cidade.

Por sorte carregava as chaves do seu apartamento na cidade. Ele iria ser utilizado para o primeiro dia de lua-de-mel, antes da viagem que ele faria com Elizabeth.

Entrou no quarto e buscou papel e caneta...

'_Senhor e Senhora Williams, _

_Venho por esta carta informar que seu adorado filho Radamanthys não está mais neste mundo. Provavelmente quando lerem esta carta, seu corpo frio estará exalando um odor desagradável. _

_Aliás, desagradável. Isso foi o que resumiu minha vida nestes últimos tempos, desde a aquela maldita festa de noivado. Meu único amor foi despedaçado neste dia. Seus caquinhos de cristal eu nunca mais consegui juntar._

_E vocês não conseguiram juntar as gotas de sangue derramadas neste dia..._

_Radamanthys Williams.'_

Feito isso, ele buscou o revolver que guardava na mesinha da sala e sem piedade atirou em própria boca.

A morte foi instantânea. Digo até indolor. Seu corpo caiu no chão com o impacto e o tiro perfurou sua cabeça.

Agora ele poderia procurar no Hades, o único lugar onde ele não tinha idéia que a encontraria.

xOx

Ainda em seu castelo, ela sentiu um aperto no peito e olhou pela janela envidraçada de seu quarto no alto do castelo.

Como antes era raro ver algum ser vivo nas redondezas e mais uma vez avistou um pássaro voando em sua direção.

Contudo, com a janela cerrada, o pássaro bateu e caiu morto do alto de seu quarto.

- Sem dúvida é um mal presságio... – ela falou devagar. – Radamanthys...

**Fim.**

xOx

**Notas do Texto:**

_(1) My Lady – Minha querida_

xOx

**Nota da Autora:**

_Ufa! Consegui! Eu esperava terminar esta fanfic mais cedo, mas os trabalhos de universidade me impediram de termina-la logo. _

_Espero que tenham gostado da fic, curtinha mesmo... _

_Esse desfecho já havia sido escrito na fic 'Memórias', por tanto não há nada novo até aí. _

_Bem, estou com novos projetos e um deles é uma fanfic yaoi! Isso a lady agora vai escrever yaoi... será um grande desafio... _

_Até mais!_

**Lady Kourin **

_- Abril/2007 -_

xOx


End file.
